Era obvio
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Porque era obvio que Neji Hyüga y Tenten Amma se amaban, pero les daba pena confesarse, e Ino lo sabía./–No, no, no. Actuar sola no encaja en mi plan de tres fasces. Así que juntas seremos el cupido de Konoha, ¿qué dicen?/ un plan para unir a dos personas que se "aman" en el que sale embarrado más de uno./ NejiTen. SasuSaku. NaruHina. ShikaTema. SaiIno (leve). Semi AU.


_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia la escribo sin fin de lucro y como entretenimiento personal y del que lo lea._

**_Advertencia._**_ La historia gira en la unión de Neji y Tenten, pero se hace gran mención de parejas como Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari, porque pues es mi historia y se me da la regalada gana (GGG). Traté de mantener los personajes en su personalidad, mas no aseguro que se me escape por accidente un OoC, perdón de antemano por eso._

**_Aclaración._**_ Esto es un semi AU; en mi universo los personajes son ninjas que no tratan de matar a Sasuke, Madara y adjuntos. Todos viven en una inquietante paz y armonía, así que tienen tiempo para andar romanceando (LOL). Será una historia relativamente corta, porque en sí estaba destinada para ser un oneshot, pero descubrí que tenía mucho material para trabajar, así que serán pocos capítulos, y no prometo nada pero la actualización puede que sea rápida, pero repito NO PROMETO NADA, si me han leído antes sabrán que a veces tardo años en actualizar, así que les pido no enloquezcan, desesperen o manden cartas de amenaza escritas con sangre. Sin más qué agregar, pueden leer._

* * *

**Era obvio. **

_|El cupido de Konoha|_

– ¡Yo los vi! Con estos dos ojos que me ves en la cara.

Los ojos jade rodaron, clara señal de fastidio. Los perla fueron menos groseros y se limitaron a abrirse un poco más, el tema le interesaba, digo, involucraba a su primo, tenía que interesarle. Los verdes olivo se mantuvieron en su lugar, ella era mayor que las chicas a su alrededor, pero le divertía el tema.

–Ino, ella nos dijo una vez que solo era su amigo. –Empezó Sakura con el eterno monólogo.

– ¡Amigos y un carajo! ¿No lo ves, Sakura? –La rubia colocó las manos en la cara de la peli-rosa. –Ellos se GUS-TAN –deletreó cada palabra para hacer más énfasis. –Hinata debe saber, ella vive con Neji, ¿cierto o no que ellos se gustan?

–Bueno…

– ¡Lo ves, se AMAN! –Soltó brusca a la peli-rosa y se paseó por la habitación de la tímida Hyüga.

–Total, ¿y si así fuera qué? –Habló divertida la rubia mayor.

– ¡Ay, Temari! Hasta la pregunta es tonta.

– ¿Lo es? –Preguntó confundida la de ojos verdes.

– ¡Claro! Ellos se gustan, pero les da miedo admitirlo, porque romperían con la imagen de guerreros valientes, Neji es muy serio y eso intimida a Tenten –Las otras tres se miraron entre sí; ¿Tenten intimidada por Neji? –Sí, sí, sí. ¿Saben lo que tenemos que hacer, no? –Las miró, pero ninguna contestó, bufó molesta– ¡Tenemos que hacer que se confiesen el uno al otro!

–No, no, no, no, no. Eso no me convence. Además, si Tenten se entera ¡nos mata! –Replicó la de ojos jade.

–Sakura, ¡Ah! Mi querida Sakura-frente-ancha –Suspiró y la peli-rosa estuvo a punto de matarla– que mala amiga resultaste ser. Tenten ha estado enamorada de él por años, pero era muy fea para acercarse a un chico guapo, inteligente y popular entre las chicas… ¡Pero alto! Hace unos meses ella cumplió diecisiete años, ¿sabes lo que significa? ¡La mariposa salió de su capullo! Ahora ella es alta –Ino se irguió, imitando a Tenten quien era la más alta del grupo de amigas kunoichis– tiene una larga cabellera que desperdicia en un anticuado peinado; es delgada y curvilínea, pero lo oculta con esas holgadas prendas; tiene dos hermosos ojo grandes y redondos que lucirían mejor con un buen delineador y máscara para pestañas; y sobre todo ella posee lo que más atrae a los chicos ¡Tiene un par de pechos que dominarían al mundo!

–S-Sigo sin entender el punto –La tímida dueña de la casa escondía sus atributos por lo último que mencionó la rubia de ojos azules.

–El punto, bella Hinata, es que ella lo tiene todo para que tu primo caiga a sus pies. Solo necesita… ¡Que alguien saque sus atributos a la luz! Y ese alguien, somos nosotras.

– ¿Nosotras? –La mayor del lugar no podía disimular la gracia que le causaba la manera tan enfática de hablar de la rubia menor. –Creí que tú harías todo.

–No, no, no. Actuar sola no encaja en mi plan de tres fasces. Así que juntas seremos el cupido de Konoha, ¿qué dicen?

–Esto no me…-

– ¡Perfecto! Entonces iré a diseñar mi plan perfecto para reunirlos, nos vemos esta tarde en la plaza. –La chica rubia tomó su pequeño bolso de la cama de Hinata, besó las mejillas de cada una, y salió dando saltitos por la puerta.

El silencio fue roto por la carcajada de la rubia-mostaza. Haruno y Hyüga se miraron sorprendidas, la chica de ojos verdes reía, pero normalmente burlona o sarcástica, en cambio este tipo de risa denotaba diversión pura. La mayor se cayó después de un rato y fue como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, pues volvió a su pose seria.

– ¿Entonces sí lo haremos? –Preguntó la peli-rosa.

–No creo que funcionen sus planes, y si así fuera, no afectarían a nadie. –Una risilla escapó de la rubia– además será… entretenido. No me imagino los planes de esa loca adicta al amor.

–Pe-pero mi primo se enojará si descubre que…, yo creo que es ma-mala idea, mejor no hay que involucrarnos.

–Sí, sí, apoyo a Hinata. Mejor no acercarse, Temari-chan.

–Chicas, no parecen tener diecisiete, anden, anímense. Será divertido… de todas maneras ¿Qué tanto mal podría causar?

* * *

[NyT]

* * *

Gagagaga, es algo muy simple que se me ocurrió esta tarde. Estoy muy aburrida y sin ganas de continuar mis longfics, así que me creé varias historias de mis parejas favoritas y al llegar a NejiTen me di cuenta que ya casi no se escribe de ellos, y dijo "Bebé, tienes que escribir", al final salió esto, pero me di cuenta que en mi mente incluí a más parejas de las planedasda ¡Ops! En fin, lo más probable es que en unas horas suba el siguiente capítulo, pero no prometo nada. Espero les guste, y me dejen un review... aunque esta historia sí la hehecho como completo entretenimiento personal, así que no importa tanto si ustedes, ingratas, no me regalan un review. Bueno, me largo a escribir, chau.

Mary'Love~


End file.
